The Forgotten Birthday
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: It's Draco Malfoy's sixth year, and between the Vanishing Cabinet and Voldemort, he has enough to deal with without this problem of everyone forgetting his birthday. -A two-shot for Draco Malfoy's birthday.-
1. June 4th

**This is a two-shot-odd, I know, since for birthdays I've only done one-shots-for Draco Malfoy's birthday. Part two will be uploaded tomorrow on, of course, his birthday. ^.^ This takes place during Draco's sixth year. **

**And yes, before anyone says anything, I am aware that students don't attend Hogwarts in June...but them attending went with what I had planned, so let's ignore that little fact.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was terribly confused, which was odd for a Malfoy. But Draco Malfoy just didn't get it, and he was sure if his father was in his place, he wouldn't get it, either.

Why had everyone forgotten his birthday?

Draco had woken up, expecting gifts and greetings of sorts, but all he had gotten was a hello from Theodore, a nod from Blaise, and a "Hi" from Crabbe and Goyle.

Okay, Draco could understand why they wouldn't be showing _too _much appreciation. They were boys, and boys were often jealous of him. But still.

So Draco had walked down into the Slytherin common room, expecting a little more.

Nothing.

Daphne Greengrass had just done the same as Theodore-Millicent Bulstrode had just been her Millicent self, ignoring Draco, and Pansy Parkinson-his girlfriend, might he add-had just said in a simpering tone, "Hey, Drakey."

Whatever. Draco didn't like Pansy much, anyway. Oft times he wondered why they were even dating.

As Draco had entered the Great Hall and taken his usual place at the Slytherin table, he received the usual glares from Weasley and the not-so-usual curious looks from Potter. Potter was starting to freak Draco out, so it wouldn't have surprised him if he _had _said happy birthday, much less _known_, but he didn't. Draco was most displeased. Neither had anyone else bothered to mention it.

Currently, the Malfoy boy was standing on the Astronomy Tower. After a long day of classes (where no one else had bothered to acknowledge his birthday, either), Draco had retreated to the Astronomy Tower, deciding to put off fixing the Vanishing Cabinet. It was his birthday, after all. He needn't deal with such trivial things, even if such trivial things were a matter of life and death, literally. No, Draco preferred sitting on the Astronomy Tower and looking up at the stars, just thinking. And what was he thinking about, might you ask? Simple.

_Why the bloody heck had no one said happy birthday?_

Draco was startled out of his rather depressing thoughts by someone saying his name.

"Hey, Draco."

It was the Greengrass girl, the one in fourth year. Astoria was her name.

Astoria Greengrass-the one in fourth year-moved to sit next to Draco. As she settled next to the blonde boy, Draco turned and gave her a look. Astoria glanced at him. "What?"

"Nothing," said Draco. Astoria raised her eyebrow, but said nothing more.

Draco had not commented on the fact of her lack of birthday greeting in hopes that she would say it later.

Silence.

Finally, Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"Well?" he said. "Aren't you going to greet me properly?"

Astoria blinked at him. "Pardon?"

"It's just that," Draco switched his gaze to the stars, "it's my birthday today, so I had been hoping to get a little more than usual."

"What?" said Astoria, just a bit scornfully. "You wanted me to snog you, or something?"

Draco shrugged helplessly, trying to fight off a blush. Malfoys did not blush. _Rather you than Pansy, _he thought.

"And I've finally figured it out," Astoria continued. Draco looked back at her.

"Figured out what?"

"Why you've been so weird today. Everyone's saying you're acting out of sorts-you're even being more distant than usual, and you know it's hard to top that, with the way you've been lately."

Draco silently marveled at the fact that Astoria dared to tease him, even now when he was in this embarrassed state. She must know how much she just wounded his pride.

"Of course it's my birthday," Draco said. "It's June fifth."

"No, Draco," said Astoria slowly, "it's June _fourth_. Your birthday is tomorrow."

"But it can't be," Draco insisted. "You've got the dates wrong."

"Of course not," said Astoria, and she sounded amused. "Just ask around. I wouldn't recommend it, though. Malfoys don't need help."

"Hey, that's my line," Draco blurted, but quickly closed his mouth. Malfoys don't act so ridiculous.

Astoria looked at him, mirth in her eyes. "Right," she said.

There was a pause.

"Wait," said Draco, "if it's not my birthday, why did you come up here, anyway?"

"I thought you might need the company," Astoria said seriously. "Like I said, you've been awfully distant lately." There was a slight moment of hesitance before she added, "I'm worried about you."

Draco felt a slight blush. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

More silence.

"Are you sure it's not my birthday? Malfoys don't usually get dates wrong-"

"Well, you did. I'm sure, Draco."

"Positive?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No ma'am."

"Since when do Malfoys say 'ma'am', especially to a minor?"

"We've always been proper and-…you're teasing me, aren't you?"

"Glad you've figured that one out."

* * *

**I do adore this couple. Draco needs **_**someone. **_**For you Dramione shippers, change it slightly so it's Hermione he's talking to, or any other shippers.**

**Chapter Two: Coming Tomorrow.**

**~D**


	2. June 5th

_**Today **_**is Draco Malfoy's birthday. Sorry if I got any of you confused with me posting his birthday two-shot yesterday.**

**As I said previously, just so no one comments on it, I know Hogwarts students don't attend in June, but this went with what I had planned for the story, so I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy had awoken at dawn. Part of his early awakening was because it was his birthday-the second part was because Astoria had told him to.

Draco could barely remember what had happened last night, but he knew that after Astoria had teased him, she had invited-or told-him to get up at dawn, and she had left no room for complaints. Disgruntled, but knowing that if he didn't follow her orders he would be hexed, Draco listened to her.

Currently, the blonde Slytherin Prince stood on the Astronomy Tower, the place Draco and Astoria had talked the night before. Not for the first time, Draco wondered why Astoria had chosen this place to meet. Why not the Slytherin common room? It would have been much easier. Draco shuddered as he remembered that on the way up here, he had to get past Filch, Peeves, and the Bloody Baron. Even though he was the Slytherin ghost and was friendly with Draco, the Baron was returning from the Ravenclaw wing, and seemed in an especially bad mood. Draco shuddered again.

Astoria better have a good reason why they were up here.

"Happy birthday, Draco."

Turning, Draco only saw her face for a split second before her lips smashed into his. Caught by surprise, Draco didn't have the chance to respond before Astoria quickly pulled away. Draco blinked at her. She was smirking.

"What?" Astoria said after a moment. "Last night you _did _say you wanted something more-"

"Yes, but I wasn't foreshadowing!" Draco cried. He scrambled to gather his composure. "I'm dating Pansy!"

Astoria shrugged, looking slightly miffed but unconcerned. "Whatever. That's a poor argument, Draco. Anyone with common sense could see you don't even like her." Astoria paused. "But then again, Pansy never had much of it, did she?"

Draco swallowed, trying to ignore his rapidly beating heart, and the faint blush he knew was on his pale cheeks. "So," he tried to appear indifferent, even though his façade had been shattered. "Why did you ask me up here?"

"Why else? I didn't prepare a picnic or anything, if that's what you're wondering. I didn't have the chance to. Have you seen the Bloody Baron? He's in a nasty mood."

Draco made a face. "Don't remind me."

There was another short pause. "Anyway," said Astoria, and now that Draco had pushed aside his own embarrassment, he could see a blush fading from her cheeks. "Happy birthday Draco."

"…Thanks."

"Anytime." With a smirk and a wink, Astoria turned and slipped away. Draco stared after her. Maybe he didn't need such a big greeting, after all...

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**I know the ending was a bit abrupt, and I'm sorry about that.**

**Happy birthday, Draco!**

**~D**


End file.
